As this type of the luminal stent, there is known a tubular stent constituted by wrapping a meshed structure formed by intertwining longitudinal and transverse wires of e.g. stainless steel. Such tubular stent is introduced into the site of angioplasty and dilated there so as to be attached thereto.
This known type of the stent however suffers from the problems that it is hard and tends to stress the vessel to produce inflammation of hypertrophy in the vessel which may cause reconstriction in the vessel, and that the stent is semipermanently left as a foreign matter within the living body, which is inherently not desirable to the living body.
If the metal stent, which is left in the vessel semipermanently or for a time longer than is necessary, is attached within the vessel, it may occur that the stent turns out to be a kind of a nucleus and the risk is high that stenosis be again caused in the site of attachment of the stent. Besides, an injury done to the vessel around the stent tends to cause abnormal multiplication of living cells on the inner wall of the vessel to contract the vessel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a luminal stent free from the problems and a device for attachment of the stent.